Existing aircraft access panels do not allow efficient integration into certain portions of aircraft structure. For example, such access panels can include hinges that position the access panels in a manner that requires additional material on the aircraft structure in order for the access panel to fit flush with a surface of the aircraft. In this regard, conventional gooseneck hinges are often configured to fit within a web of a beam of the aircraft structure. However, because such hinges typically require significant vertical clearance, the height of the beam web typically must be increased, resulting in a larger beam than may be otherwise required.
Additionally, as the center of rotation of the hinge is located outside of the beam web on the same side of the beam web as where the access panel is located, an edge of the access panel cannot be extended to be in line with the web of the beam. Accordingly, additional material is required to be present on the bottom of the flange of the beam so that the outer surface of the access panel can be positioned to be flush with the outer surface of the beam. As the access panel covers only a portion of a side of the lower flange of the beam, the access panel in the closed position covers only a small portion of the lower flange and so a seal to fill the gap between the access panel and the structure can be needed to prevent air from leaking into an opening of the access panel. Thus, aircraft weight and complexity is accordingly increased.